


Feeling That Pride

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Josh takes Buck to his first Pride
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Feeling That Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Maddie. We talked about Jevan at Pride a couple months ago, and well I finally got something done. I hope you like it <3

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this,” Josh says, glancing over at Buck as he’s getting ready. He’s gone all out, decked out in pink shorts and a pair of suspenders and bow tie in the pan colors. Buck had spent weeks, hell probably months, researching Pride. He’s been determined to make the best out of his first experience. And Josh has been ever patient and answering any questions Buck has had.

He’s honestly relieved they’re spending the day together. He can’t imagine doing this with anyone else. 

“I’ve always wanted to,” Buck says. “But I never had anyone to go with me. And I guess I was a little intimated.”

“Well you don’t have to be,” Josh grins. “Now you have me, and I will make sure your first pride is memorable.”

“Hopefully a good memorable.”

“Of course,” Josh says. “We’re only making good memories today, Buck.”

Buck grins at him through the mirror, making one final adjustment on his bow tie, before turning to face him. “Well?”

Josh steps closer, eyeing him seriously, and Buck tries not to squirm, especially when Josh reaches up and tugs lightly on the suspenders. “You look amazing Buck.”

“So do you,” Buck tells him.

Josh rolls his eyes and steps back, and Buck tries not to pout at the loss of contact. That would be weird. “Not as good as you.”

“Well that’s a matter of opinion,” Buck says. “And I happen to think you look fantastic.”

And he does. He’s decked out head to toe in rainbow, from his fedora to his romper and down to his shoes. Not everyone could pull the look off, but Josh does. And like hell is Buck going to hear otherwise.

“You’re going to be the envy of Pride,” Buck tells him, throwing an arm around his shoulders with a grin. “Now come on. I don’t want to be late.”

* * *

The world is a sea of color around them as they walk the crowded streets. Even with all his research, Buck never could have prepared for this. It’s one thing to read about it and look at pictures and videos, but actually being here is something else. There’s an energy in the air, one of security and hope and acceptance, which surrounds them. Buck almost feels like he could touch it.

They’ve been walking for a few hours now, and Buck is still amazed by everything. From the booths to the shows to just the _people_. It’s amazing. He laughs happily as he leans against a wall facing the street where the parade has just started. 

“Thank you for this,” Buck says, looking over at Josh.

He looks just as happy as Buck does. And Buck can’t blame him. He’s been stopped so many times, from kids and adults alike, either complimenting his outfit or thanking for his help at the LGBTQ youth center. And just the thought of Josh working with kids in his free time has a pleasant warmth swirling in his stomach. 

“Of course,” Josh says, smiling over at him. “It’s about time you had your first real Pride experience.”

“I’m glad it was with you,” Buck says

“Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Buck says. “There’s no one else I could imagine spending my first Pride with.”

“Because I’m oh so knowledgeable?” 

“That and you’re just… you.”

His fingers brush against Josh’s hand, testing the waters. Josh is still for a moment, his eyes not leaving Buck’s, before turning his hand over, curling his fingers around Buck’s. 

“This is okay?” Buck asks him.

Josh smiles, “More than okay. I’m glad you’re here with me too, Buck.”

As the crowd cheers as the parade continues to make its way down the street, Buck leans in closer. He lifts Josh’s hat slightly with one hand, while the other cups his cheek. Josh watches him, the smile never leaving his lips. 

Buck’s lips brush his cheek first, hesitantly, not wanting to push or assume anything. But needing to know. If there was ever a time to take a chance, it’s today. He doesn’t even get to pull back before Josh is grabbing him by his suspenders and pulling him in closer. “I think we can do better than that, don’t you?”

Buck grins, “Hmm I might need you to show me.”

And Josh does. He kisses Buck with a surprising softness, like he’s something to be treasured. Buck loses himself in it. He can’t think of a better moment than right now, kissing Josh in the middle of Pride, surrounded by nothing happiness and love. There’s nothing better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
